Sakura's Lucky Day
by corpsedollie
Summary: Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers, indeed Sakura was not refusing, and she gave him back what he was giving to her. please read and review. A Naruto-oneshot


**Yay me! something sort of short again that I just finished this morning. To those of you that are dying SakSas fans. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Please read and review.**

**I do now own Naruto in any way, just this plot bunny *holds bunny up by ears***

* * *

It was lunch time at Konoha leaf village what no better way of spending your lazy afternoon in the park where some people would lie on the grass and doze off, other couples hold hands and kiss and some other people play with their dogs throwing a disc and fetching.

A famous pink haired shinobi approached a less enthusiastic raven haired boy busy in his own affairs. She almost didn't move towards him with her picnic basket but was forced to by her long blonde haired friend Ino who practically shoved her in the boy's direction.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered trying to get the boy's undivided attention. It seems like it will never happen. Sasuke stood still as a statue against the building wall. Staring into nothingness. He always seemed like he was in a lot of pain. Or like he was constantly thinking, scheming something. "Sasuke-kun?"

Still nothing. He was even stiller them before. Sakura could swear if it didn't almost look like he was breathing, he could most probably dead.

"Sasuk..." Sakura called her cheeks turning a bright red as she didn't even have time to finish Sasuke moved that fast.

In the blink of an eye, not even that. Sasuke was in front of her. He was so close, she could feel his warm breath stroking her skin, she could make out all the lines and creases in his frown and his eye lines that shaped his beautiful eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's upper arms and pushed her until her back hit the stone wall with more force than needed.

He pressed his own body against hers with so much force against the wall; she let out a gasp of air. She felt pain but it was quickly washed away by the power of lust.

Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers, indeed Sakura was not refusing, and she gave him back what he was giving to her. Sasuke's tongue gently entered Sakura's mouth as he played with her tongue. The saliva mixed and became one. Sakura's hair stood up on ends out of pure excitement and the urge for more.

He rubbed her back and hips as he forced his masculine body against hers. Like he couldn't get enough of hers. She gasped a bit internally.

And then…

Their lips departed…

Sakura did not look at his face and rested her forehead with her eyes closed on his shoulder. She actually felt like she could breathe for the first time, like the world has been lifted from her back.

"That was amazing" she whispered.

He didn't reply. he stood completely still. Extremely tensed.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura moved herself too look at her new lovers face.

But suddenly felt her insides completely freeze when she eyed not the black eyed boy that she thought was holding her but sky blue eyes which were dancing in a sky of happiness.

"Sakura-chan, I thought that your lips would taste as good as they seem" the blonde boy whispered in her ear. Putting her excess bangs hanging in her face behind her ear. Stroking her face slowly in the progress.

Sakura's blood would have drained from her body and her face as white as a ghost but...

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura felt like yelling at him, too kick him so hard that he would fly over the Hokage's lookout tower, too punch him so hard that every bone in his body is broken but quite frankly (and to this made Sakura blush deeply) she actually really enjoyed the kiss.

"Sakura-chan, your cheeks are red" Naruto pointed out curiously.

Sakura looked away and looked into the blue eyes again. She suddenly pecked Naruto on the lips "I love you" she whispered softly.

Naruto's brows furrowed together as he was confused so much. He opened his mouth wondering what to respond. Closed it. He rested his chin on her pink hair which smelled like vanilla and grabbed her in a tight embrace "I love you too Sakura-chan"

* * *

Remember: A review a day keeps the doctor away. lol


End file.
